Stupid Feelings
by angels
Summary: This is just a story full of stupiditiness of Yuri/Yanagiba. So don't complain!


Stupid Feelings (comedy)

Stupid Feelings (comedy)

by: Anne

Author's notes: Well,I wish that some of you will laugh even a little to this fic! *_* Copyright 2000!!

"Hello? This is Yuri! Who's talking??" said my Yuri early i the morning. "This is Kazuya Yanagiba. May I talk to you?" said Yanagiba. "Oh! Yes, Yes! Why ummm.. Did I do something wrong?" Yuri said nervously. "No! no! ummm.. I just wanna tell you something! ummmm.." said Yanagiba. "What?" said Yuri softly. Yuri felt that Yanagiba is telling her something so romantic! "Ummm.. I.. I..I.. I.. I think I cannot tell it here! Well, would you like to go out? I'd pay for it!" said Yanagiba romanticly. "Oh! my gosh! is Yanagiba asking me for a date? What am I going to do now! Well, I think 'Yes' is the best answer for it!" thought Yuri. "Okay! Pick me up at maybe 10:00AM. I think I'm ready at that time!" said Yuri. After talking to the Yanagiba, Yuri hurried up and called Momoko. "Hello Momoko please!" Yuri said nervously. "Oh this is Momoko! Yuri? is that you??" Momoko said feeling that why is she talking so fast and nervously? "Ummm.. Yah! This is me! Please give me an advice Momoko? Well, Yanagiba wants to tell me something. I felt that it's something, you know! ROMANTIC!! So he cannot say it. Then he decided to do out, for him to tell me easily. Now!! I felt that it is a date! But I don't know what to do so I said 'YES'. Do you think it is?" said Yuri. "Well, I think Yes!" said Momoko. Then they giggled. "I suggest that you wear your best! Well, I cooking right now so bye!"Momoko then clicked the phone. "Ohh! it's 9:10AM so I need to take a bath and dress up now." Yuri thought. Then she took a bath, dressed up & ate a light food so she wouldn't be too much hungry while waiting for Yanagiba. 'Ding-dong!' Yuri heard their doorbell rang. So she looked in the mirror, to check if she looks okay and then hurried up in the door. She saw Yanagiba wore a super-nice outfit and with a bouquet of flowers. Yuri then thought, "Oh my gosh! I think what I thought is true! He's gonna tell something to me that is so ROMANTIC!!! Then he'll give me some flowers!!". "Well, why is she smiling? If she thought that I bought this flower for her, she's feels too much! Wait! until I tell the truth straight!" thought Yanagiba. "Did you know that my father tells me to give this flower to my mom in her office after meeting you? But I brought it with me 'coz I want this flower to have a fresh air a little while so I may be sure that it will survive. So come on!" said Yanagiba.

When they already reached the 'X\pen\sibe' restaurant, they sat in a table near the bathroom. So Yuri cannot help thinking "Why here if the table near the window is empty? Never Mind!" she thought. "Okay here is it!" said Yanagiba. "Okay, tell me now! I know you can!" said Yuri. "Okay! I know it's hard to tell! Especially to someone like you!" said Yanagiba sweetly. Then Yuri smiled trying hard to hide her giggle. And then she said, "There is no easy in this world! So tell me!". Then Yanagiba said, "Okay" then he breathed deeply, then said, "I think I---". "Ummm.. Sir, Miss, what do you like? Tell me your order please!..." a waitress said to them. "We would like to order your morning specialties please." said Yuri. "So you would like to have our best salad or our best pancake?" said the waitress. "So we would like to have 2 best pancakes,& 2 best salad. And for our drinks, we would like to have 2 capuccino." said Yuri. "I will make it 1 best salad, 1 best pancake & 2 capuccino!" said Yanagiba correcting the order of Yuri. "Okay!" said the waitress, then she smiled to them and walk to the other tables to have their order. "Okay so tell me now,". "Ummm.. I.. I.. Well, I can't say it! 'Coz this feeling is so funny! I can't really say it! Especially to you. Maybe you'll laugh or anything!" said Yanagiba. "He's shy that I may laugh at his feelings to me?? Oh my! I wouldn't laugh 'coz after telling me his feelings, I will also do the same, tell him I love him so much too!!" Yuri thought then giggled. "Ofcourse I wouldn't laugh!! 'Coz I believe that there is no funny feelings so please tell it to me now." said Yuri softly and sweetly with a little smile (to look so romantic). Then Yanagiba said "Okay there is no funny feelings so here it is! I--". But then the waitress who is always in good timing, coming to us whenever Yanagiba's ready to tell what he feels interupted them again. "Sir! Miss! Here's your order!", she placed all the orders into the right place, carefully 'coz she's afraid to Yuri who's looking to her badly. Then she ran quickly. "So what is it?" said Yuri. "Okay! I.. I.. I.. I.. I.. I.. I.. I.. I.." said Yanagiba nervously. "What is it?" said Yuri sounded so annoyed but trying to sound softly so the ROMANTICNESS will still be there. "I.. I.. I-got-an-L.B.M." Yanagiba blurted out but whispered. Yuri was so shocked 'coz what she thought which is Yanagiba's going to confess to her that he love her, wasn't right. "Why is he trying to hurt me? I thought he woould say that he love me but not!" said Yuri. "Well, I am just going to go to the Comfort Room for check up! Don't go anywhere! I will come back!" said Yanagiba, then hurrying up to the C.R. "Well, this stupid boyfriend of mine!" said Yuri to herself, she sighed and then she ate her food.

The End *_*


End file.
